


Of Forehead Kisses and Names

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Trust Issues, or close enough to a hug anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony has no idea how this happened. He would like that on record - he has no idea how this happened and it isn't his fault. Really this time. Even he can't be blamed for the Winter Solder getting strangely attached to him. He did that all on his own, without any help from Tony. Nor can he be blamed for getting attached right back. That's his story and he's sticking to it.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/The Winter Soldier
Series: WinterIron Month 2020 Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066097
Comments: 23
Kudos: 984
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	Of Forehead Kisses and Names

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Month. SFW Thursday: Trope/AU (forehead kisses)

It all starts with Jarvis. The original Jarvis that is. The one from Tony’s childhood who raised him and loved him and was more of a parent to him than Howard ever was. It’s some of Tony’s first memories and some of his favorites. There was nothing that made Tony feel more cherished, more loved as a kid - forehead kisses. 

As cliche or stupid as it may sound, Jarvis always kissed him on the forehead instead of saying goodbye. He was never a very physical person, showing his love and affection in other ways, but this was their tradition. Jarvis was the first. Ana followed shortly of course. She was warm and caring and everything Tony thought a mother should be. 

Not that he doubted that his Mamma loved him. Oh no, he knew that she did. But he also knew that she carried more weight on her shoulders. Or maybe it’s better to say a different kind of weight. Between Howard and her fame and her charities Maria Stark had already carved or lost parts of herself that she could never give her son. She could only spread herself so far before the strain was too much. 

Mamma kissed him on the forehead too, but it never felt the same. Not like Jarvis’ steady love. Not like Ana’s warm care. Mamma’s kisses felt like a warm breeze in autumn. Good, wanted, but never lasting for long. Never staying as long as you wanted it to. 

Tony understood, but that doesn’t mean he had to like it. 

That was the way it stayed until MIT. Until he went off to college at fourteen, too young and too smart and too loud to be anything but an annoyance. On campus the Stark name meant nothing. Not when he was a ‘dorky nerd with an attitude problem’. Everyone likes to talk about his wild college days, but those came later. 

At fourteen Tony was alone and homesick and far too stubborn to give anyone - his classmates, his professors, the press - what they wanted. He ached for Jarvis to tuck him in at night, no matter how childish. He longed for Ana’s cooking and her laugh and her ability to always cheer Tony up. He missed his Mamma, but that was nothing new. 

Most of all he missed the way no one kissed him goodbye. No one showed that they cared if he left or went away or if he would disappear forever. No one cared. 

But then Tony met Rhodey and everything changed. Not instantly of course, even at sixteen Tony is too wary to let that happen. But suddenly Tony is not alone anymore. He has Rhodey by his side to support him. To keep him company. To science with and to laugh at his lame jokes. He has someone who, seemingly, has no ulterior motives for Tony other than to let him be himself. Mine blowing. 

And if Tony’s forehead still aches when Rhodey says goodbye, that is one’s business but his own. 

Rhodey finds out about it one drunken night. They technically shouldn’t be drinking, but it has been that kind of day that Tony doesn’t care and gleefully drags Rhodey along. They are drunk, laying entwined on Tony’s bed, when Rhodey kisses him on the forehead. He is a sentimental drunk like that. 

Rhodey kisses him and Tony promptly breaks down into tears. It freaks Rhodey out because this is the first time he has ever seen Tony cry. It doesn’t help that Tony can’t seem to stop. Can’t even explain why because he doesn’t understand it himself. All he knows is that Rhodey kissed his forehead and it felt like coming home. 

He finally calms down enough to explain what it means to him and that seals it. From then on Rhodey uses forehead kisses to make sure Tony knows how loved he is. How much Rhodey wants him around. And he always kisses him goodbye. 

Tony’s forehead no longer aches around him. 

The last person for a long time was Pepper. It also took her the longest to be included, although Tony would never hold that against her. There is a certain expectation to kissing a non relative, no matter where. Especially if they are male and female.  _ Especially  _ if they are employee and boss. That’s just - no. So Tony fully understood why it took her so long, even after she learned about it from Rhodey, the big mouth. 

The first time she did it though, his entire world lit up. 

Thus the status quo stayed until the Avengers - until one certain Avenger who, technically speaking, wasn’t an Avenger at all. Until, of all people, the Winter Soldier came into Tony’s life. 

Tony is wary at first when he learns about the Winter Soldier. When he learns who, exactly, the Winter Soldier is. And what he has done. Yeah, that had been a rough couple of months. It’s a good thing it took Steve so long to find Barnes in the beginning. It’s not something he’s especially proud of admitting, but it’s true. 

Rhodey told him that was normal. Rhodey told him it was okay to have emotions and to let them free. Rhodey gave him so many kisses when Tony finally broke down and told him. Rhodey is  _ the best _ . 

Pepper is also the best. She had been the first one to offer vengeance on Tony’s behalf. Tony is convinced that Natasha has nothing on her, in the end. Pepper is Queen. 

But, anyways, by the time Steve brings Barnes back Tony is - mostly - fine with it, but also understandably wary. That’s okay because as it turns out Barnes is even warier than he is. And more skittish. And more paranoid. He has even more issues than Tony, who most definitely shouldn’t be so happy about not being the most fucked up one in the Tower anymore. So. It’s a thing. 

Another thing that he slowly becomes aware of is that Barnes is not alone in his head. Didn’t  _ that _ freak the hell out of Tony when he first realized. And maybe it’s a ridiculous conclusion to come to, but all things considering, it’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever seen. He already had a hint of it. Barnes had a habit of describing the Asset mindset as a real person, almost. Not consciously, but it was there. 

Tony was right too. The first time Tony meets the Soldier he throws a grilled cheese sandwich at his head. Because that’s what Tony had on hand. Because he was about to  _ eat _ before he was rudely interrupted by the discovery of a second personality inside Barnes head. 

Tony hadn’t been hungry after that. Not after unofficially meeting his Mamma’s unwilling killer. That had been - yeah. He had fled back to the workshop after that one. 

Apparently though, a grilled cheese to the face isn’t hint enough to leave Tony alone. Not when JARVIS interrupts him to let Tony know that he is waiting at the door. 

“What?” Tony asks, looking up and staring. No, that isn’t some weird hallucination that can somehow affect AIs too. The Winter Soldier is indeed standing at the door. Staring back at him. Holding a tray? Again - what? “JARVIS?” 

“I detect no signs of danger, but I am on standby with a suit should you need me Sir. I do believe that he would also obey your wish should I tell him to leave.” 

Tony’s stomach twists at the mere thought of letting him in. Of being anywhere near him right now. This is his  _ Mamma’s murderer _ . Who can blame him for that? But hadn’t he already told himself that it was HYDRA, not Barnes, responsible? Hadn’t he already read the files? Knew what hell Barnes went through before reaching that point. Hadn’t he decided HYDRA was the real villain here? 

So how is this any different? It shouldn’t be. And like hell he is going to let HYDRA win. They don’t get the satisfaction. “Tell him that he can come in.” 

The Soldier comes in and sets the tray on the table in front of Tony before coming to a parade rest. On it is a grilled cheese sandwich and a knife.

Tony gives him a look. “Pretty sure the knife is an overkill here Rambo, but thanks for the meal.” He thinks. If it’s not poisoned. It can’t be poisoned because what is his motive? Besides JARVIS would have seen it. 

“It is a more suitable weapon for throwing,” he says tonelessly. 

A more - it doesn't take Tony long to figure out what he means. It’s not a genius level puzzle after all. “Damn it Barnes - Winter - whatever you want to be called - I’m not going to throw a knife at you.  _ Lovelace _ .” 

“The Asset is a tool to be used. Punishment is acceptable when parameters are not met.” his voice is still flat, empty. There is no life in it nor his eyes. 

It makes Tony want to throw up. Again. He already did that enough when he read all of those damn files. 

“First of all,” he holds up a finger, “You are a person, not a tool. I don’t care what your origin story is. You. Are. a. Person. Deal with it. Second,” he holds up another finger, “there will be no punishments of any kind here. None. Anyone tries to pull that shit and they are out on their asses. HYDRA is a bunch of sadistic fucks who need to be purged from this universe. Violently. Third,” another fingers, “you are getting a name. I don’t care if this makes me sound like an insensitive asshole or whatever. You are a person. You need a name. Asset and Soldier are not names. Got it?” 

“Parameter acceptable,” he nods, “A name is needed to accommodate the new environment.” 

Tony sighs because that wasn’t what he was going for, but he has a feeling that this is the best he is going to get for now. “Right.” And now he has no idea what to do. Or say. Is there even a good way to respond to something like this? “Right.” 

That, somehow, is that. 

It’s also the start of something new. Now everyday that Tony is in the workshop, he has the Winter Soldier bringing him lunch. He’s never demanding about it, not loud and annoyed or frustrated like some of the others have been when they try the same. Instead he is silently, annoyingly persistent. He never fights Tony about it, but he is always there like clockwork. Tony could set his watch by him, if he wore a watch that is. 

Tony ignores him at first, pretends he isn't there. Despite letting him in his space he still isn’t comfortable around him. But eventually, inevitably, he begins to talk. It’s never anything important or meaningful, but small things. Words to fill the silence and mask the tension. Comments about this and that, pop culture recommendations, things like that. He seems to like it well enough. He never tells Tony to shut up anyways. 

According to JARVIS, Tony is really the only one he hangs out with. Everyone else is - understandably - wary around him and always on guard. He returns the favour with the same. Tesla only knows why he decided Tony was good company instead. 

Tony sees the tension for himself when he comes up for air one day to find everyone in the common room relaxing. Or they would be if not for the tension in the air. Everyone is doing their best to look normal, but it isn’t working. 

A glance tells Tony that Winter, for lack of a better name, is sitting in one of the chairs reading. It is a surprise both because he is still sitting there and because it's remarkably hard to tell him and Barnes apart sometimes. Especially when he’s just sitting there. Barely moving. Reading. Tony knows he has trust issues, but come one. Honestly. 

He quirks an eyebrow at them and wanders over. “Hey Jack Frost,” he greets, leaning against the back of the chair, “how’s it going?” Now that he’s closer Tony can see that he is reading Harry Potter. Obviously a terrifying activity right there. 

“Umbridge is an insult to all toads,” he says seriously without looking up. 

Tony uses the chair to hold himself up as he laughs. Oh. Dear. Lovelace. He might actually be in love all of a sudden. The weight of the other’s eyes are on him, but he ignores that. “Yeah she is,” he agrees, “and also the color pink. Anything else?” 

“People who do not try sushi are cowards. It is most pleasing.” 

Tony has to fight hard not to start laughing again. He doesn’t want Winter to get the wrong impression. Really though, that is great. “Good to know,” he nods, “Any update on the name front?” Not that he wants to seem pushy about this, but he would like to know. 

Winter glances at him briefly before returning to the book. “Tom Riddle.” It’s said in his normal, toneless voice and yet it somehow manages to sound like a question all the same. 

“Sorry He-Who-Must-Still-Be-Named,” Tony snorts, “you’re not the future dark lord of anything. Try another.”

“Jack Frost.” And now it definitely sounds like a question. 

“If you want,” Tony shrugs, “but I’ve been told before that I should never name things so you might want to keep looking before you settle on one of my nicknames.” 

Winter nods solemnly. “Missions still in progress.” 

Here they go again. Tony wishes he wouldn’t say it like that. The weight of the eyes on them gets even heavier. “Don’t worry about it, no rush. Names are important.” He stands back up. “Well kids I love to stick around for all the fun, but things to do, people to build. See you later.” Without thought he brushes a kiss to Winter’s forehead before leaving. 

The silence is deafening. 

It’s only when Tony gets back to the workshop that he realizes what he did. Oh shit.  _ Oh shit _ . Did he just - “Jay,” he groans, “did that really just happen?” 

“If you are inquiring if you just had a short conversation with the Winter Soldier regarding his name before kissing his forehead, then yes Sir. It did.” JARVIS deadpans, “Might I add that it fits your flare of dramatics quite well.” 

Tony groans again. That’s not what this is about and they both know it. Because here’s the thing - little kids are great mimics. They see what you do and they copy you. So when Jarvis kissed him on the forehead, Tony kissed him back. Ana, Mamma, Rhodey, Pepper - all of them have been on the receiving end of his affections. He’s kissed them all. 

It’s a sign of love and trust and safety for Tony. It means he considers that person one of his. His people. His family.  _ His _ . The last person that managed was Pepper and that was years ago. He’s never been tempted to do the same with any of the Avengers. 

So how the hell did the Winter Soldier manage to become one of his?

:::

Admittedly Tony handles it less than well. Sure he could chalk it up to a mistake, a thoughtless gesture, but he can’t. Not with this. Not with something so important to him. It’s even worse because it  _ was _ thoughtless. It was thoughtless and he still did it anyways. What does that say about him? About Winter? About everything? He doesn’t know. 

It takes four days and so many freak outs before JARVIS tattles and calls in Pepper. She arrives in a click of high heels when she enters the workshop. 

Tony blinks up at her. “I didn’t forget anything important did I?” He doesn’t think he did, but then that’s why he has JARVIS to remind him of these things. 

“No Tony,” she smiles as she takes a seat, “but JARVIS told me some of the most interesting news today.” 

He groans. “Traitor,” he grumbles, looking at one of JARVIS’ many cameras. 

“It would seem that more than myself was needed to reassure you Sir. Miss Potts has always been so efficient at that.” 

Pepper smiles sweetly. “Thank you JARVIS.” 

“Of course Miss Potts. Always a pleasure.” 

_ Traitor _ . Both of them. Tony grumbles some more as Pepper fixes him with a knowing look that he refuses to respond to. He refuses to give in and talk about emotions. Yuck. 

“You know this still isn’t the worst thing I caught you doing,” she says mildly. 

“You haven’t even seen it.” He sounds grumpy and doesn’t care. Why? Why is it always him? 

“True, but it still holds. You have done worse over the years.” 

How can she sound so calm about this? “It’s the goddamn Winter Soldier Pep.” 

She nods. “Yes, but honestly Tony, don’t tell me that you’re surprised. This is exactly the type of situation you always manage to get into. From what JARVIS said he sounds exactly like your type.” 

“My type?” Tony echoes, “And what exactly is that?” 

“Attractive, dangerous and able to accept your quirks without leaving,” she answers promptly. 

That is - that is - yeah, okay, that’s exactly his type. Tony can’t argue with that. Not convincingly anyways. Still. It’s the principle of the matter. “But Pep,” he protests, “It’s -” he flails his hands, unable to verbalize it. 

Pepper still gets it. She softens, giving him a smile. “There’s nothing wrong with this. You are allowed to like him. It goes without saying, of course, that I will destroy him if he hurts you purposefully, but I’m sure he’s smart enough not to do that.” 

Yup, and here it is. Mama dragon Pepper, only to be rivaled by mama dragon Rhodey. Really both of them are ridiculous. Tony just shakes his head, knowing better than to try and protest. It won’t do any good - it never has. “Whatever you say Miss Potts.” 

“Exactly,” she smiles. It would look almost innocent if he didn’t know any better. Which he does. “I am so glad you finally realized Mr Stark.” 

Tony snorts, but he is still smiling at her. “Will that be all Miss Potts?” 

“That will be all.” She stands and kisses his forehead. “Oh and Tony,” she calls when she is almost out the door, “Jim will be here within the day.” It shuts behind her soundlessly. 

Tony throws his head back and laughs. Can’t help himself. His friends are absolutely  _ ridiculous _ and he loves them, theatrics and all. Hey it’s nice to have people who can keep up with him. “Mama dragons all of you,” he accuses. 

“I have no idea what you mean Sir.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony rolls his eyes, “less chatter and more work out of you.” 

“The motto of your life of course.” 

_ Ridiculous _ . Tony stays in the workshop until JARVIS announces Rhodey’s arrival. Then he runs up and throws himself in his arms. “Honeybear,” he shouts. 

Rhodey catches him with ease, laughing. “Hey Tones, how’s my favorite genius doing?” 

Tony beams and leans up to kiss him. “Fabulous as always, you know me. Although I better be your  _ only _ genius. I’m extremely high maintenance, you know.” 

Rhodey sighs fondly and returns the gesture. “You mean I can’t trade you in for a newer model?” He laughs when Tony pouts at him. “Yeah I do, which is why I’m here. What’s this I hear about a new favorite?” 

“I would never,” Tony gasps, “you know that you’re the light of my life. Besides Pepper of course,” he adds. 

“Of course,” Rhodey agrees, “so do I get an official introduction or is the team just going to continue to stare at us?” He raises an eyebrow at them. 

“Right,” Tony nods, still smiling. He has yet to let go of Rhodey and has no intentions of doing so until someone makes him. Honestly he hadn’t even noticed the others were there. “Platypus, this is Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Sam, Brucie Bear and,” he stops, stares, “hey Winter Wonderland, any updates?” 

“Hades,” Winter says blandly. 

Tony laughs. “Alright you dramatic little shit, Hades who is sometimes Barnes instead and both are grumpy grumps. Also,” he adds, “have you seen Hercules yet? Because I feel it is necessary if you are going to go by Hades. It’s a right of passage practically. Right, honeybear?” 

“Of course,” Rhodey agrees dryly and more than a little bit fondly.

Hades shakes his head. 

“Right. Cool. We are definitely fixing that.” At least it isn’t Tom Riddle anymore. He turns his attention back to Rhodey. “How long are you in town buttercup?” 

He is watching Tony with amusement. “I have three days for a War Machine update.” 

“I knew you only loved me for my tech,” he grumbles, leaning even more of his weight against him. 

“Exactly,” Rhodey agrees with another kiss, “how’d you ever know?” 

“My life is so tragic,” he mourns, “Now come on, Dum-E has missed you terribly. We have to go visit him right now. You know how he gets when he doesn’t get his Rhodey time.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s Dum-E who missed me.” Rhodey allows himself to be dragged away to the workshop. 

“Of course honey buns.” 

They spend the next three days together attached to the hip. Most of the time was spent in the shop, but not all. Rhodey also insists on dragging him away more often than he normally would. And sleeping. Ugh. At least he let Tony use him as a pillow, so there’s that. 

The team pops up here and there when they are around, but they are mostly background to Tony. His focus is on Rhodey right now. They don’t get to see each other nearly enough anymore. So the next three days are filled with cuddles and Rhodey and fun. They go too fast and Tony has to keep himself from pouting when Rhodey leaves. 

“I’ll call when I can. Try not to get into too much trouble without me,” he says as he kisses Tony goodbye. 

“Trouble? Me?” Tony asks as innocently as he can. 

“Menace,” Rhodey accuses fondly. 

Tony beams at him. It’s true after all. “Love you honeybear.” 

“You too, koala cat.” Another kiss and then he’s gone. 

Tony fights not to act too forlorn as he watches him fly away. 

“Cheer up man,” Clint says throwing an arm around him, “you still have us.” He kisses Tony on the forehead. 

Yuck. Fortunately it is on the other side of Rhodey's. Tony wipes it away. “Sorry birdbrain, but you aren’t that special.” 

“My heart,” Clint gasps, “how will I go on?” 

“And people call me dramatic,” he says dryly, but allows himself to be pulled into the group. They are loud enough and cheerful enough to keep Tony - mostly - distracted. By the time he finally goes back down to the workshop he is in a much better mood. 

Hades comes down a few hours later bearing food. 

“My favorite chef,” Tony cheers as he takes a bite, “Delicious as always Ramsay. How are things going for you?” 

“I am  _ not _ that dramatic,” he protests. 

Tony chokes on a laugh. Obviously someone has watched Hercules already then. A pity. Tony had wanted to see his reaction first hand. “Going for another name change?” 

“Undecided.” There is a frown stretching across his face.

“Fair enough,” Tony nods as he takes another bite, “You’ll get it eventually pumpkin.” 

Hades nods and then hesitates, staring at Tony. Analyzing. Eventually he makes a decision and comes over. Pausing again when he is next to him, he waits to see if Tony will object. When he doesn’t - considering he isn’t exactly sure what Hades is waiting for - he drops a kiss to Tony’s forehead. His lips are chapped and rough against his skin and yet gentle at the same time. 

Tony blinks, processes that and then beams up at him. “My favorite,” he repeats as he leans up to return the gesture. 

Hades blinks at him. “Parameters acceptable?” 

“Yeah snowflake,” Tony agrees, “they are.” He still has no idea how this happened, but he can’t bring himself to regret it. Not anymore. 


End file.
